Una noche de Insomnio
by Draconiger
Summary: Draco Malfoy ha batido a duelo a Harry Potter... pero éste no sabe que el primero tiene un mejor plan. HxD Slash!


-Qué quieres...?

-No hables, Potter...

-Aléjate...

-Luchas contra tus instintos...?

-No me toques...

-No te gusta...?

-No! Yo... soy un hombre... se... se supone que no debería...

-Por qué tardas entre cada palabra, eh...?

-No... no lo hago...

-Titubeas...

-Es mentira...

-Déjame hacerlo...

-No...

-No quieres..?

-No...

-Pero te gusta...

-Detente...

-Se que te gusta...

-Ba... basta...

-Te encanta...

-Suéltame...!

El rubio se enderezó en cuclillas del fuerte empujón que casi lo hizo caer sentado en el suelo...

-Que te pasa...?

-Te dije que no quiero...

-Él tampoco quiere...?- los dedos presionaron aquel bulto que se formaba en su pubis...

-Déjame!

-Potter... das lástima...

-Dijiste que viniera para un duelo...

-Y...?

-Donde está tu varita?

-No hay varita... hay otra clases de duelos, Potter, que por lo visto no conoces...

El siseo de su voz en el oído lo hizo estremecer...

-Que quieres, Potter...?

-Nada de ti...

-No hablo de eso... quiero saber si prefieres...- acarició el pecho del moreno- ... vivir o morir?

-No me matarías...

-Quizás no ahora...

-Entonces cuando..? Me... me tienes encerrado en una habitación... solo... para ti?

-Lo aceptas..?

-Aceptar qué...?

-Que estas para mi...

-No...

-Lo dijiste...

-Lo retiro...

-Por qué viniste...?

-Pensé qué...

-Sabías que no íbamos a pelear...

-No lo sabía...

-Sí, si lo hacías...- el joven de ojos esmeralda, sentado en el suelo, desvió la mirada- ... otras veces te he propuesto lo mismo...

-Nunca...

-No lo notaste, simplemente...

-Solo vine para pelear... y ahora me tienes...

-Encerrado entre cuatro paredes...- se sentó a horcajadas sobre el moreno- ... en el fondo de tu alma... no lo querías...?

-Jamás...

-Seguro...?

-No me toques...

-Seguro...?

-Se... seguro...

-Titubeaste otra vez...

-No lo hice...

-Quizás... quizás sí te gusta...

-No...

-Te excita...

-No... no me...

-Te enloquece...

-Déjame...

-Mhh... sabes bien...

-De...déjame...

-Lindo aroma, Potter... que perfume usas...?

-No te importa..

-Oh, si, si que me importa...

Las suaves y pálidas manos recorrían el ahora desnudo pecho...

-Por qué no me dejas en paz...?

-Porque no fue lo que pensé cuando te hice venir...

-Solo pensaste...

-En disfrutar...

-Quita tus manos de mi...

-No tienes escapatoria...

-Quién lo dice...?

-Yo...

-Tengo mi varita...

-Pero no la usarás...

-Lo... haré...

-No, no lo harás...

Un beso profundo desgarró el cuadro haciendo debilitar la cruda tensión...

-Asqueroso...

-Beso mal, Potter...?

-Tú eres el asqueroso, maldito...

-Entonces admites que... beso bien...?

Otra vez ese susurro, ese siseo...

-N... no...

-Otra vez dudaste...

-No lo hice...

-Acaso quieres probar de nuevo...

-No...

-Un vez más...?

-Déjame...

-Así corroboras...?

Aferrado bajo el pálido cuerpo, el moreno recibió una vez más una violenta acometida...

-Potter...

-Déjame ir...

-Por qué...?

-...

-No te gusta...?

-Deja mi...

-No te gusta...?

-M... Malfoy...

-No...?

-Suelta mi pantalón...

-Golpéame si quieres que lo haga...

-...

-No siento tu puño, Potter...

-No quiero ser violento...

-Como que no te gusta la violencia...

-Solo quiero que quites tus... tus manos de... no...

-Que te pasa...?

-No lo harás...

-Oh, si lo haré...

-No te atreverías...

-Si, Potter... me atrevería...

-No...

-Si...

-No... tu no...

-Ahá...

-Tu... tu no... ahh!

-...

-Ma... Malfoy... yo... ya... aléja... te...

-Bien...- el sabor de aquel trozo de carne le ardía en los labios- Vete...

-Que...?

-Te dejo ir...

-...

-No quieres...?

-...

-Te pintó más la lujuria...?

-...

-Me excita verte... desnudo... sabías...?

-Malfoy...

-Te gusta gemir...?

-Malfoy...!

-Negarte...?

-No...

-Te encanta...

-Suéltame...

-Que te lo toque...

-No...

-Que lo acaricie...

-Déjame...

-Que lo presione...

-Ah!... no...

-Que mueva...

-No lo hagas...

-... mis dedos...

-Malfoy...

-...simulando...

-No...

-...una...

-Déjame...

-Tienes las mejillas enrojecidas...

-Detente...

-Lo hago...?

-No...

-No quieres...- su mano húmeda estaba quieta rodeando el excitado miembro- ...que me detenga...?

-...

-Pídemelo...

-No...

-Vamos...

-Sigue...

-Lo hiciste...

-Solo... continua...

-Te gusta, no...?

-No... no lo...

-Admítelo...

-Malfoy...

-Admítelo...

-Por favor...

-Ahora ruegas...?

-No... lo hago...

-Entonces... me detengo...

-...

-Te gusta...

-Malfoy...

-Solo déjame...

-Malfoy...

-Devorártelo...

-MALFOY!

-Mhh...

-No!...

-...

-Ma... Malfoy... no...

-...

-Detente... ah!... nhh... no...

-...

-...ya... no... NO!... ah!...

-...

-...Malfoy... n-si!... AH!... si!... ya... ah!... Draco... AHHHHHHHHH!

-Decías...?

La lengua sonrosada recorrió sus labios, limpiándolos...

-No... tienes... perdón...

-Y a quien le importa...?

-Idiota...

-Te gustó...

-Estúpido...

-Sigue diciéndome lo que quieras... yo se que piensas todo lo contrario...

-Que... qué crees que...?

-Piensas que te dejaré ir..?

-Malfoy, no!

-SIII!

-AHHHHHHHHH!

-Shhhhht...

-No... no...

-Relájate...

-Mal... dito...

-Dolerá... ah!.. mas si... estas...

-No me... importa...

-Potter!... eres... AHH!.. exquisi...to...

-De...tente..

-No... no lo... nhh... haré...

-Malfoy...

-Te gusta...

-No!

-Y a... así...

-Malfoy...

-Te... te gusta... tanto co... como a... a mi...

-No... no me... ahh... gusta... no me...

-Si... te gusta... te... ahh... gusta...

-mhh... Malfoy... ya de... deten... te...

-Ya... Potter... ya... solo... SII!... solo... POTTER!

-AHHHHHH MALFOY!

-...

-...

-...

-...

-Potter...

-Cállate...

-No quieras... hacerte el duro...

-Idiota...

-Ja! Vamos, mariquita, vístete y vete a llorarle al pobretón Weasley...

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy...

-... gimiéndote que te revolcaste conmigo...

-Cierra la boca...

-...por voluntad propia...

Un golpe en la mandíbula hizo volar el rostro a Draco Malfoy hacia un costado...

-Idiota...

-Maricón...

-No mas que tú, Malfoy...

-Vete... a Weasley le gustará secarte las lágrimas...

-No lo hará...

-Llorarás en su hombro como una niñita...

-No lo haré...- las esmeraldas se clavaron en los ojos grises- Te reto a duelo. Mañana a las doce de la noche en el aula de astronomía- una sonrisa se le escurrió por los labios- No creo que serás tan gallina como para faltar... o si?

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Esto lo escribí ayer por la noche, a las 4am, siendo presa de una gran dosis de insomnio, con casi 40 grados de fiebre, ya que estoy con una fuerte gripe... es lo que salió entre delirios y alucinaciones, espero que les haya gustado :D Dejen r/r please. Los quiero!**

-Y si nos descubren...?

-No pienses, Potter...

-Como quieres que no...?

-Tu piensas acaso cuando estas...?

-No!... No es eso...

-Y entonces...?

-No...- recibió un corto beso en los labios-... no lo sé...

-Qué excusa me pondrás ahora...?

-Ninguna... ninguna...

-Entonces lo quieres...?

-Es que ya no se...

-Que no sabes..?- susurró el rubio- Cómo negarte...?

-No deberíamos...

-Y quien lo dice...?- sus ojos grises se clavaron en las esmeraldas- Estoy acostumbrado a poner mis propias reglas...

-Es que los demás...

-Crees que se enterarán?

-No si tú no hablas...

-Y crees que yo abriría la boca..?

-No...

-... más que para hacer ciertas cosas contigo?

-... Malfoy...


End file.
